the_second_coming_of_gluttonyfandomcom-20200214-history
Paradise System
The Paradise System is a system created by the Seven Gods in a fashion that is often seen in games. It forms the crucial base of the fighting force of humanity in the Lost Paradise, allowing Earthlings to receive powers and abilities in the form of Classes. A record of the System manifests as the Status Window. Aside from a few extreme cases such as Teresa Hussey who invoked the Royal Families Promise, only Earthlings are able to receive the providence of the Paradise System. Status Window The Status Window records an individual's current personal details, skills and abilities. There are five main sections: General Information, Traits, Physical Level, Abilities and Level of Cognition. General Information *'Summoned Date': The date when the individual was summoned to the Tutorial. *'Marking Grade': The individual's Mark, from Red, Bronze, Silver to Gold barring special cases. *'Sex/Age': Self-explanatory. *'Height/Weight': Self-explanatory. *'Current Condition': The current health status of the individual. **i.e. Healthy, Sick or Injured. *'Class': Denotes the individual's current Level and Class. *'Nationality': Records where the individual originates from. **i.e. Korea (Area 1), Europe (Area 2) or Haramark. *'Affiliation': Who the individual mainly associates with. **i.e. Carpe Diem, Sicilia or Sinyoung. *'Alias': Alternates names that generally ten to reflect traits or feats performed by the individual. The criteria required to be assigned a new Alias remains unknown. Traits *'Temperament': Reflects personality traits formed by interacting with the world at large. *'Aptitude': Indicates one's talent and general potential. Physical Level Physical Stats are graded in a system of ranks, ranging from Low, Intermediate, High to Highest and beyond with Modifiers ranging from Extreme, Low, Intermediate to High. They are formatted as: Rank (Modifier). i.e. Low (High) precedes Intermediate (Low) which precedes Intermediate (Intermediate) and so forth. One's physical stats are extremely difficult to raise and just repetitive training is insufficient unless one exceeded his or her limit. *'Strength' *'Endurance' *'Agility' *'Stamina' *'Mana' *'Luck' Remaining Ability Points: Points which are accumulated through levelling up which can be used to upgrade a stat of the Physical or learn a Class Ability, which is commonly seen as inferior as opposed to learning it by one's self. Each level corresponds to the amount of Ability Points one earns, with Level 1 granting 1 point, Level 2 granting 2 points and so on and so forth. However the higher the grade of the Physical Stat or Class Ability, the more points are needed in order to upgrade it. Abilities Abilities are graded with a similar system to one's Physical Level, ranging from Lowest, Low, Intermediate, High to Pinnacle as such, with possible modifiers such as Low, Intermediate to High. Certain abilities such as Seol Jihu's Nine Eyes and Future Vision possess a grade of Unknown. Abilities grades are formatted as: (Modifier). *'Innate Abilities': Abilities one is born with and are generally extremely rare. Known possessors include Seol Jihu and Teresa Hussey. *'Class Abilities': Abilities that are learnt and manifest as a result of the individual's Class and path. *'Other Abilities': Abilities that do not fall into any of the previous categories. Level of Cognition *'Actions': Reflects how one appears to others through their actions and speeches. **Examples include: Righteous, Temperamental, Stubborn and Moderate. *'Emotions': Reflects one's thought process or how they feel when facing certain events or phenomena and is the section of cognition with the most variability. **Examples include: Curiousity, Ashamed and Despair. *'Disposition': Indicates one's true nature, forming the foundation of their being according to their overall personality and has the lowest chance of changing. A subject of historical controversy over its interpretation. There have been allegedly numerous cases where this section simply repeated what was shown under Temperament but is possible for Temperament and Disposition to not match. Han, the Guide of Area 1's Tutorial believes that a good Temperament would lead to a positive change in one's Disposition while a poor Disposition is equally capable of corrupting one's Temperament. **Examples include: Altruistic, Selfish, Rational, Evil, Chaotic, Golden Rule and Black & White. Classes Classes form a core part of the Paradise System and reflect the accumulation of an individual's growth and abilities as well as their future path. Aside from the temporary Level 0 Classes, Contracted and Invited, there are four starting classes which one can be delegated in the Chamber of Awakening in the Neutral Zone by the Seven Gods: Warrior, Archer, Priest and Magician, which exist in progressive rarity. This is due to the requirements needed to become one. For example, to become a Magician one’s Mana stat had to be ‘Low-Intermediate’ at a bare minimum as well as the fact that one’s personality trait and the talent had to be suitable as well. Similarly for Priests, the basic requirements are the possession of Mana stat of at least ‘Intermediate-Low’ and a Luck stat of ‘Low-Intermediate’. Since a majority of Earthlings who enter the Neutral Zone have a Mana stat of around 'Low-Low', due to the technology-based society of Earth, a vast majority of Earthlings tend to become Warriors. This is most clearly seen in the distribution of 2017's March Neutral Zone 78 remaining entrants: 1 Magician, 4 Priest, 22 Archers and 51 Warriors. When entering Paradise, a Level 1 Earthling would almost always, regardless of whether one was a Contracted or Invited, begin as a porter for expeditions and adventures. This is not only because they were good for carrying luggage and generally are not distributed large amounts of the findings, but for them to learn and experience as much as possible. Leveling Up To level up and advance one's class, the individual must accumulate enough experiences and feats in the Lost Paradise, before visiting any Temple of the Seven Gods. Depending these, their future path will be shaped. Those are able to accumulate such feats are capable of growing and levelling up at terrifying speeds and are often referred to as Irregulars. However it is possible to take a path contrary to your assigned class and can drastically alter the nature of your class and future growth. For example, a Swordsman who chooses to become proficient in both the wells of melee and magic can advance to a Magic Swordsman. In this case, Chung Chohong is another exemplar as someone who started as a Priest but chose to follow the path of a Warrior, ultimately becoming a Templar. However taking advanced paths such these requires a qualitative increase in the achievements required. For example, following his feats in the Forest of Denial and Arden Valley, Seol Jihu was able to immediately jump from a Level 1 Warrior to a Level 3 Lancer. However in the question of more unique classes, his records were only enough to let advance as a Level 2 Magic Spearman or Mana Spearman. High Ranker Once an person has reached Level 5, they become a High Ranker and will be asked to choose which of the Seven Gods they wish to serve. It is at this point that the class path one has chosen becomes critically important by either evolving or become even more specialized to suit the powers of the deity they chose. Becoming a High Ranker means one ranks at least in the top ten percent of Paradise’s Earthlings. The process to become a High Ranker is also different to the previous levels, requiring one's achievements and contribution to Paradise to be first acknowledged at a Temple before receiving a task to prove their worth. However, the process has also changed over the course of Paradise's history with the royal families at some point intervening with process of promotion to the High Rank. In order to prevent giving authority and power to those who did not contribute for the betterment of Paradise, prospective High Rankers were now required to complete a mission related to the Parasites assigned by any of the royal families, Consequently, this mission would naturally have a terrifying level of difficulty and risk, posing a huge barrier in the process of advancement and dramatically decreasing the number of new High Rankers with more and more Earthlings choosing to stay at Level 4.For Priests and Magicians, the process is allegedly slightly different, with the former instead needing to offer an exuburant amount of offerings and prove their worth some other way. Enlightenment “''People like that will go above learning skills on their own and will tread their own paths. They will enter unique realms no one else has ever reached. I call that Enlightenment''.” —Jang Maldong, Chapter 109 The advisor and former leader of Carpe Diem, Jang Maldong, informally differentiates High Rankers between True and False High Rankers, the breaking point between the categories being "Enlightenment". Strictly speaking, Maldong mentions this is not deriding those unable to achieve Enlightenment for to reach Level 5 already entails one's own struggle. This is but rather to refer to the rare High Rankers who were able to learn specialized skills on their own to achieve a realm of power and pave a path unique to themselves. Jang Maldong likens the amount of people who reach Level 4 to a patch of dirt, those who become a High Ranker to a handful of dirt and those who successfully attain Enlightenment to become a true High Ranker, only a pinch of the remainder. Unique Ranker Once a High Ranker has reached Level 7, they become a Unique Ranker after undergoing a similar process as they did becoming a High Ranker, the specific details of which, are currently unknown. It is known that as the higher level an Earthling grows, the more they become influenced by the aspects of the deity of the Seven Gods they chose to serve. List of Known Classes IF YOU ARE LINKING TO NAMES, LINK ONLY THE NAME FOR THEIR CURRENT CLASS Warrior Archer Priest Magician Trivia Category:Paradise System Category:Status Window Category:Terminology